And So He Came Knocking
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: When a tragedy from a year back in Domino City arises once more, the whispers begin again. The once indestructible boy is broken and the cause is still unknown. Is death in the future for our two beloved boys?


And So He Came Knocking

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never have, never will.

* * *

Author's Note: As you all may or may not remember me, I used to write here consistently for years. However, I seemed to have come into my place in High School and with so much having gone on in my life, I have lost the muse I normally would have to continue to write further chapters for my still going stories. I do promise I'll get to them—eventually. Perhaps I'll ask for all the past season's of Yu-Gi-Oh to get my muse going again. However, in the mean time, I bring you this in which I am basing off of my own novel I'm working on. I hope you will enjoy my new writing skills and this sneak peak to a hopefully new story…? Thanks.

~BED

* * *

First Person's POV

It was a year exactly that I remember It happened. I had just turned 15 about four months ago and was slowly finding my place in my new high school environment; but it all came to a startling halt that one Thursday night.

There was early fall snows, most common for Domino City—where I and my family have lived our whole lives, only leaving for college and road trips. I walked home along side my friends—Jono and Anzu—who I've known as long as I could remember. We were laughing at the stupid things that happened that day and what we should do later, when suddenly the sirens cried over our voices and sped past us, splashing a puddle of melted snow upon us, earning a shriek of distaste from Anzu as she retreated away from the street. Again, we laughed, ignoring the ambulance and police cars that raced behind them.

We passed my Grandpa's game shop and down the street where most of Domino's suburban apartments rested when our eyes fell upon the white, blue, and red flashes before apartment building 3's doors. My heart sped at the recognition of my neighbors outside in the snow and my mother and grandpa's horror stricken faces as the police held back the people from entering. Not a moment later, out rushed the gurney with a red body lying on its white sheets. I froze in my spot realizing who the figure was as Anzu and Jono gripped my arms to keep my body from falling heavily on the wet cement. The paramedics—with careful force—lifted the gurney into the back of the open ambulance and hopped back into the large vehicle. A few of the officers jumped into their cars and escorted the ambulance as it flew down the street and around the corner. My world went black.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Yugi!"

Sunshine crept between thin covers as a small figure huddled beneath them, trying its hardest to hold onto the dreamland that slowly crept away into the fading shadows.

"Yugi, get down here! Breakfast is ready!" again a young woman's voice called out as the proclaimed Yugi sat up and stretched his small frame. His cherubic amethyst eyes gazed around the morning lit room, cluttered with toys of monsters, school books and papers, and small piles of dirty cloths.

"Coming!" he called as he slipped out of bed, throwing off his light blue PJ's and fitting into some jeans and a indigo turtleneck from the pile beside him. He shivered at the sudden loss of warmth as he ran a hand threw his spiky hair, colored red at the tips, fading to black with blond streaks going up the spikes. He shrugged as he passed a mirror not really caring at his ivory colored, boyish face. He pulled on some socks with the face of a purple dragon on them and padded out of his room, down the hall and down the stairs, the smell of breakfast wafting up to him as he plopped into his chair at the table, smiling kindly to his mother.

"About time. Your going to end up not getting breakfast one of these days," she said with a light sterness in her honey soft voice. "Otherwise you'll be later for school than you usually are."

"Na." he said solemnly as she set a plate of warm oatmeal in front of him. "I'm too cute looking to get into any trouble." He flashed her an innocent smile between bites and she simply smiled. As she set back to fixing another bowl he observed her as he did every morning. Although she was young, the thin lines from years of smiles and laughter were slowly edging onto her face and the deep lines of worry etching themselves on her forehead. Her black hair—barely streaked with hints of red—was slowly earning silvery strands, and was tied into a messy ponytail. Her figure was lean and strong, and her skin like a porcelain doll's: fragile. Her morning dress was spotted with faded flowers the color of a sky blue, once bright and only seeable against the dull grey of its solid color as it swung softly with each dancer-like motion. She tugged nervously at the hems of her long sleeve shirt she wore under as her indigo eyes glanced up at the top of the stairs before she rested them on the digital clock on the microwave at the sound of a doorbell chime.

"I believe that would be Anzu." She said, brushing a loose strand back behind her ear. "You better head on out Yugi, are you done?"

"Yea, I'm done." He said and placed his empty bowl in the sink before heading for his jacket that lay waiting on its hook. He threw it on and forced his feet quickly into some tennis shoes as he snatched his book bag from the floor. "Bye Mom, see you later!"

"Hey Yugi!" a girl's voice came to him as he stepped outside his door, the brisk winter air hitting him, sending coldness down his spine.

"Oh, hi Anzu." He greeted her with a smile, hugging the taller girl. She smiled at him, her pretty ocean blue eyes twinkling in the morning shine as her short brunette hair waved just above her shoulders. "You ready to go?"

"Yups." They walked down the small sidewalk that connected the apartments together and out of the apartment complex's yard before Yugi felt a different type of shiver that ran through his core. He turned and instantly his childlike eyes fell upon the second story window just next to his own where out stared back a pair of crimson eyes before they disappear behind sheer white curtains. "Yugi?" he blinked in recognition to Anzu's voice as he turned his attention back to hear, not having heard what she had said.

"Sorry Anzu, can you tell me again?"

* * *

Author's Note: Just a little hint for you. Tell me if you think I should continue it or not and I'll post the next part right away. Don't worry its already written out. Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
